Dayavi VS Shreya
by MyRockstarDuo
Summary: Special Episode Of Dayavi & Shreya
1. Chapter 1

At Bureau

Acp sir . Pta nahi kaun hoga wo officer jisse dcp bhej raha hai

Daya . Sir kahi Pankaj Ka Patner To Nahi

Abhijeet . Sir Agar wo suraj wapas jaayega to bhut badi problem hojayegi

Acp sir . Nahi Daya Abhijeet Wo Officer Koi Admi nahi Koi Aurat Hai Aur Dcp Keh Raha Tha Ki Wo Officer Pehle Bhi Humare Saath Kaam Kar Chuki Aur Hum Sab Usse Bhut Ache Se Jante Hai

Abhijeet . Pehle Dcp Kam Tenison Tha Humare Sar Ko Jo Ab Ye Dcp Ki Nayi Officer Tenison de rahi hai Joined hone se pehle itna Tenison Hai Pata Nahi Joined Hogi Tab Kitna Tenison Degi

Daya . Boss Tum Kham Kha Itna Tenison le Rahe Ho

Tabhi kiski Aawaz Aai

Inspector Shreya Reporting Sir

Daya . Shreya

Abhijeet . Ye Kaise Ho Sakta Hai

Dono Ek Dusre ki aur dekhne lagte hai

Acp sir . Are Shreya Tum Aao

Shreya Andar Aati Hai

Acp Sir . Welcome Back to CID Shreya

Shreya . Thank You Sir

Daya . Sir Main Aata Hu Mujhe Kuch Kaam Yaad Aagaya

Acp Sir . Thik Hai

Daya Vaha Se Chala Jaata Hai Abhijeet Bhi Uske Piche Chala Jaata Hai

Shreya POV . Mujhe Pata Hai Aapko Mera Wapas Aana Bikul Acha Nahi Laga

At Coffee Shop

Abhijeet . Tumhe Istara Vaha Se Nahi Aana Chaiye Tha Shreya Ko Kitna Bura Laga Ho

Daya . Tum Uski Fikar Kyu Kar Rahe Usse Kuch Bura Nahi laga Hoga Aur Tum us ladki ki side kaise lee sakte ho abhijeet jiski wajah se humari dosti tooti thi

Abhijeet . par hum saath haina daya

Daya . i hate shreya usne kabhi mujhe sacha pyaar kiya he nahi aur sacha pyaar karti to yu us sid se shaadi nahi karti mera dil nahi todh ti pehle to mujhe se chupke chupke yaar kiya jiska mujhe koi andaza bhi nahi tha jo tumne mujhe karwaya aur jab mujhe usse pyaar hua to chali gayi aur ab jab sab thik hai main purvi ke saath khush hu to ye fir aai hai meri khushiyo nazar lagne

At Shreya Home

Shreya Father . kya hua shreya

Shreya . Kuch nahi papa

Shreya Father . Daya Kuch Bola Kya Tumhe

Shreya . Wo Ab Nafrat Karte Hai Mujhe Se Papa Wo To Mujhe Dekhte Hai Chale Gaye Vaha Se

Shreya Father . Uski Nafrat Ki Wajah Maine Hu Naa Main Tumari Maa Ke ilaaz ke liye sid ke dad se paise leta aur na ye sab hota i m sorry beta main tumara gunheghaar hu

Shreya . Aisa mat kahiye papa kismat ka likha koi nahi badal Sakta main bas itna chahti hu ki wo khush rahe

At Daya Home

On Call

Daya . Hello

Purvi . Tum Yu Achanak Bureau Se Chale Kyu Aaye Tumne Mujhe Bataya Bhi Nahi

Daya . Sorry yaar Ek jaruri kaam yaad aagaya Isliye Jaana Padha

Purvi . Daya Itne Saalo Main Sab Badal Gaya Par Tumari Aadat Nahin Badali Tum Kitni Bhi Koshish Kyu Na Kar Lo Jhoot Nahi Bol Paa the Main Jaanti Hu Ki Shreya Ke Aane Se Tum Upset Ho Aur Usse Dekhe tum waha se chale Gaye

Daya . Mujhe Daar Lag Raha Hai Purvi

Purvi . Daar Kaisa Daar Daya

Daya . Kahi wo humhe Ek Dusare Se Door Na Karde Main Tumhe Khona Nahin Chahta Hu Purvi

Purvi . Daya Listen To Mee Tum Khom Kha Itne Paresaan Ho Rahe Ho Aisa Kuch Nahi Hone Wala

Daya . Aisa He Ho Kyuki Main Ab Tumare Bina Jee Nahi Sakta Hu

Purvi . Jee To Main Bhi Nahi Sakti Tumare Binaa Daya

Daya . I Love You Purvi

Purvi . I Love You Too Daya

Daya . Raat Kaafi Ho Gayi Hai So Jaao Kal Milte Hai Bureau main

Purvi . Main Wait Karugi Tumara

Call Cut

Next Day At Bureau

Daya Bureau Main Aata Hai Shreya Daya Ko Good Morning Wish karti hai par Daya usse undekha kardeta Hai Aur Purvi Ke Paas Jata Hai Aur Usse Good Morning Wish Karke Acp Sir Ki Cabin main chala Jata Hai Shreya Purvi Ke Paas Aati Hai

Shreya . Good Morning Purvi

Purvi . Good Morning Shreya

Shreya . Kya Baat Hai Purvi Daya Sir Ne Meri Wish Par Answer Nahi Diya Aur Tumhe Samne Aake Wish Kiya

Purvi . Ye hum Couple Ke Beech Ki Baat Hai Tumhe Humare Beech Padne Ki Koi Jarurat Nahi Hai

Shreya . Couple ? Ye Kab Hua

Purvi . Ha Couple Aur Bhut Jald Hum Shaadi Karne Wale Hai Aur Plzz Daya Ke Close aane koshish mat karo

Shreya . Ok Purvi Aur Thank You Mujhe Batane Ke Liye Main Chalti Hu Mera Kaam Baki Hai

Ye Keh ke Shreya Vaha Se Chali Jaati Hai

At Afternoon

Sab khana khane gaye the sivaye Shreya Ke Shreya aapna Pending Kaam Complete Kar Rahi Thi Tabhi Shreya Ka Mobile Baja Shreya Ne Laga To DCP Ka Call Tha Shreya Call Recived Kiya

On Call

Shreya . Hello

DCP Sir . Main Vaha Tumhe Aapna Kaam Karne Bheja Tha Aur Vaha Tum Us Acp Ka Kaam Kar Rahi Ho

Shreya . Sir Main Ye Nahi Kar Sakti Main Unke Bharose ko dokha nahi de sakti

DCP Sir . Acha Tum Usse dokha nahi de sakti aur usne tumhe dokha diya uska kya Pyaar tumse kiya aur shaadi us purvi se kar raha hu ye dokha nahi hua aur tum usse aise he chod dogi

Shreya . Mujhe Koi Badla Nahi Lena

DCP Sir . Thik Hai Tum Badla Nahi Lena Nahi Chahti Mat Lo Par Iska Anjaam Bhut Bura Hoga Ye Jaan Lo Tumari Ek Beti Hai Aur yaha tak main janta hu tum aapni Beti Se Behadh Pyaar Karti Ho Aur Usse Bachane Ke Liye Tum Kuch Bhi Kar Sakti Ho Na

Shreya . Plzz Meri Beti Ko Kuch Mat Kijye Aap Jo Kahege Main Wo Karugi

Dcp Sir . Ye Hui Na Baat

Tabhi baki sab Aate Hai

Shreya . Papa Main Aapko Baad Main Call Karti Hun

Call Cut 


	2. Chapter 2

Purvi . Kya hua Shreya kiska phone tha Tum Paresaan lag Dikh Rahi Ho Koi Problem hai kya

Shreya . Nahi Kuch Nahi

Purvi . Sure Na

Shreya . Ek Baar Kahi Hui Baat Samjh nahi aati kya tumhe aur vaise bhi mere dukh ki wajah tum ho tumne meri khushiyo ko tabha kiya hai

Purvi . O miss shreya galat ki tumhe aur blame Mujhe Kar Rahi Main Tumhe Rukhne Ki Koshish Ki Thi Par Tumhe Jaldi thi Shaadi karne ki main tumari khushiyo ko tabha nahi kiya hai tumhe aapni khushiyo ko tabha kiya hai

Tabhi Abhijeet vaha aaya

Abhijeet . ye kya kar rahi ho tum dono ye tumara ghar nahi hai jo tum lad rahi ho agar ladne ka itna he shok he to bureau ke bahar jaake jitni ladai karni hai karo

Both . Sorry sir Aage se aisa nahi hoga

Abhijeet . Hmm ab chup chap kaam karo apna

Both . Yes

Abhijeet vaha se chala jata hai

At Canteeg

Abhijeet . Aaj Dono Ki Dono Bureau Main Sabke Saamne Lad Rahi Acha Hua Jo Main Baat Aage Badhne Pehle Vaha Poch Gaya Undono ko chup kardiya Varna Baat agar aage badh jaati to problem ho sakti thi

Daya . Ye Shreya jab se waaps aayi hai meri raato ki nind udd gayi hai jeena mushkil hogaya hai mera

Abhijeet . tension mat lo daya hum koi na koi rasta nikalege is problem ka

Daya . Main soch liya hai abhijeet ki mujhe kya karna hai mujhe

Abhijeet . Tum kya karne wale ho Daya

Daya . Main acp sir se kehke Apna aur purvi ka transfer karwa luga jaha us shreya ka naamo nishaan tak na ho

Abhijeet . ye tum kya keh rahe ho us ek ladki ki wajah se tum hum sab ko chodke jaana chahte ho

Daya . Im sorry boss meri majboori hai mujhe jaana he hoga

Abhijeet . Aur Tumne Jo Mujhe Se Waada kiya tha uska kya

Daya . Im sorry yaar main apna kiya hua waada nibha nahi paaya

Abhijeet . nahi daya main tumhe aur purvi ko nahi jaane duga

Daya . Chalo boss Main Chalta Hu Kal Mite Hai Bureau main

Abhijeet . Hmm Sabhalke jana jazda mat socho is baaremain ghar pochte call karna

Daya . Hmm

Daya Vaha Se Chala Jata Hai

At Street

Daya car se ghar jaa raha to usne dekh ki shreya bus stop pe kadhi thi aur bus ka wait kar rahi thi shreya ne daya ki car ko rukhne liye haath dikhaya par daya vaha se chala gaya 


	3. Chapter 3

Purvi . Kya hua Shreya kiska phone tha Tum Paresaan lag Dikh Rahi Ho Koi Problem hai kya

Shreya . Nahi Kuch Nahi

Purvi . Sure Na

Shreya . Ek Baar Kahi Hui Baat Samjh nahi aati kya tumhe aur vaise bhi mere dukh ki wajah tum ho tumne meri khushiyo ko tabha kiya hai

Purvi . O miss shreya galat ki tumhe aur blame Mujhe Kar Rahi Main Tumhe Rukhne Ki Koshish Ki Thi Par Tumhe Jaldi thi Shaadi karne ki main tumari khushiyo ko tabha nahi kiya hai tumhe aapni khushiyo ko tabha kiya hai

Tabhi Abhijeet vaha aaya

Abhijeet . ye kya kar rahi ho tum dono ye tumara ghar nahi hai jo tum lad rahi ho agar ladne ka itna he shok he to bureau ke bahar jaake jitni ladai karni hai karo

Both . Sorry sir Aage se aisa nahi hoga

Abhijeet . Hmm ab chup chap kaam karo apna

Both . Yes

Abhijeet vaha se chala jata hai

At Canteeg

Abhijeet . Aaj Dono Ki Dono Bureau Main Sabke Saamne Lad Rahi Acha Hua Jo Main Baat Aage Badhne Pehle Vaha Poch Gaya Undono ko chup kardiya Varna Baat agar aage badh jaati to problem ho sakti thi

Daya . Ye Shreya jab se waaps aayi hai meri raato ki nind udd gayi hai jeena mushkil hogaya hai mera

Abhijeet . tension mat lo daya hum koi na koi rasta nikalege is problem ka

Daya . Main soch liya hai abhijeet ki mujhe kya karna hai mujhe

Abhijeet . Tum kya karne wale ho Daya

Daya . Main acp sir se kehke Apna aur purvi ka transfer karwa luga jaha us shreya ka naamo nishaan tak na ho

Abhijeet . ye tum kya keh rahe ho us ek ladki ki wajah se tum hum sab ko chodke jaana chahte ho

Daya . Im sorry boss meri majboori hai mujhe jaana he hoga

Abhijeet . Aur Tumne Jo Mujhe Se Waada kiya tha uska kya

Daya . Im sorry yaar main apna kiya hua waada nibha nahi paaya

Abhijeet . nahi daya main tumhe aur purvi ko nahi jaane duga

Daya . Chalo boss Main Chalta Hu Kal Mite Hai Bureau main

Abhijeet . Hmm Sabhalke jana jazda mat socho is baaremain ghar pochte call karna

Daya . Hmm

Daya Vaha Se Chala Jata Hai

At Street

Daya car se ghar jaa raha to usne dekh ki shreya bus stop pe kadhi thi aur bus ka wait kar rahi thi shreya ne daya ki car ko rukhne liye haath dikhaya par daya vaha se chala gaya

at daya home Midnight 1AM

Daya Gheri Nind Main Soya Hua Tha Tabhi Daya Ka Mobile Baja Daya Ki Nind Khul Gayi Daya Ne Dekha to wo shreya ka call tha

Daya . ye kyu mujhe call kar rahi he wo bhi itni raat ko jab ki mujhe nahi baat nahi karni he

Daya Call Cut Deta Hai Aur Fir Se So Jata Hai Shreya Fir Se Call Karti Hai Daya Is Baar Call Recived Karta Hai

On Call

Daya . tum kyu mujhe baar Baar call kar rahi ho mujhe ek baat samjhlo Mujhe Tumse Baat Karne main koi interest nahi hai so mujhe baar baar call karke paresaan mat karo 😡

Shreya . Sir main janti hu ki aapko ab mujhe se baat karne main koi interest nahi aur main aapko paresaan nahi karna chahti thi par meri majboori he Darsal papa bahar gaye hai aur devika ko bhut tezz bukhar aagaya hai so usse mujhe doc ke paas le jana thaa aur itni raat ko

Daya . Main tumara naukar nahi tumara problem hai tum khud dekh lo mujhe call karke paresaan mat karo

Shreya Kuch Kehti Hai Usse Pehle He Daya Call Cut Kardeta Hai

Daya POV . Kahi Shreya Jo Keh Rahi Hai Wo Sach to nahi kahi sach main devika ki tabiyat thik to nahi na hai i think mujhe jaana chaiye Shreya ki galati ki saaza us maasom ko kyu mile

Daya Shreya ko msg karke bata deta hai ki wo aa raha hai tum dono taiyaar rehna

at shreya home

On call

Shreya . Sir wo aane ke liye maan gaye he aane wale hai

Dcp sir . Good

Shreya . Ab Mujhe Karna Kya Hoga

Dcp Sir . Maine Jo Tumhe Bottle Di Hai Usse Daya Ko De Dena Aur Aage Kya Karna Hai Ye To Tum Jaanti Ho

Shreya . yes sir

Call cut

After few minutes

Door Bell Baji Shreya Ne Jaake Darwaja khola to saamne daya thaa

Shreya . aagaye aap sir aap andar aake bethiye main bas 2 minute main devika ko ready karti hu

Daya . Nahi main yahi thik hu tum usse leke aao

Shreya . Sir Bahar Bhut Thand Hai Aap Andar Aaye

Daya Bin Kuch bole Andar Aata Hai Aur Sofe Par Baith Jaata Hai Shreya Usse Peene Ke Liye Pani Deti Hai

Shreya . Main Devika ko Lo Leke Aati Hu

Ye Kehke Shreya Chali Jaati Hai Aur Chupke Daya Ko Dekh Rahi Thi Daya Ne Paani peeke glaas table pe rakha kuch sec baad daya behosh ho jaata hai shreya wapas hall main aai aur daya ko bedroom main le gayi

Next Morning

At purvi home

Purvi Breakfast bana rahi thi tabhi uske mobile pe ek mms aaya purvi ne wo mms Open Karke Dekha to Uske Hosh He Udd Gaye Purvi Ne Daya Ko Call Kiya Par Daya Ka Mobile Switch Off Tha

At daya home

daya soya hua tha tabhi door bell baji daya utha aur daya ne jaake darwaja khola to samne purvi thi

daya . purvi tum itni subha yaha

purvi . Kya kar rahe the tum

daya . main wo so raha tha

Purvi . Tum jaao fresh ho jaao tab tak main tumare liye breakfast ready karti hu

daya . kya hua purvi kya baat hai tum jab se aai ho paresaan dikh rahi koi problem hai kya

purvi . hum baad main baat karege tum jaao

daya . Par purvi

purvi bina kuch kahe kitchen main chali jaati hai

Daya . pata nahi kya hua hai is ladki ko

daya vaha se chala jata hai

After few 1 Hour

Daya Ready hoke Niche aata hai aur chair pe beth jaata hai aur newspaper padhne lagta

Daya . Purvi Breakfast do jaldi mujhe late ho raha

purvi breakfast leke aai

Daya . ek he plate tumari plate kaha hai

Purvi . mujhe bhook nahi hai

Daya chair par se utha hai purvi ke karib aata hai

Daya . Purvi kya hua hai main dekh raha hu jab se tum aai ho kaafi paresaan ho

Purvi . kya tum mujhe se sach main pyaar karte ho daya ?

Daya . Ye kaisa Sawaal hai purvi

Purvi . Mere Sawaal ka jawab do ulta mujhe se sawaal mat pucho bas mujhe itna batao ki tum mujhe se sacha pyaar karte ho ya nahi wo bhi haa ya na

Daya . ha main tumse behadh pyaar karta hu

Purvi . To fir batao ki kal raat tum kaha the sach sach batao sach kaha to thik nahi to bura hoga

Daya . Pucho kya puchna hai

Purvi . Tum kal raat kaha the

Daya . Ghar

Purvi . Agar kal raat tum ghar pe the to ye kya hai 😡

Purvi Wo MMS Daya ko dikha thi hai

Daya . Purvi Mera Yakin karo mujhe is baaremein kuch nahi pata

Purvi . agar tumhe iske baaremein kuch nahi pata to ye kya tumara bhooth hai

Daya . Ye main he hu par main sach kehta hu mujhe is baaremein kuch nahi pata

Purvi . agar tumhe iske baaremein kuch nahi pata to tum shreya ke ghar gaye kyu the

Daya Purvi ko saari baat bata tha hai

Daya . aur subha jab meri aankh khuli to main yaha ghar pe tha

Purvi . iska matlab shreya ne ye soch samjhke plan kiya he

Daya . par wo kaisa kyu karegi

Purvi . ab ye to vahi batayegi

at bureau canteeg

purvi shreya ko wo mms dikhti hai

purvi . Ye kya bakwaas hai

Shreya . Ye bakwaas nahi romance hai jo tumara hone wala pati mere saath kar raha hai 


End file.
